


Uncertainty

by Lady_Mischievous



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Mischievous/pseuds/Lady_Mischievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one shot fic. ToolBelt (Ryan/Barnaby ship name) with a twist.</p><p>"You wreak of perfume."</p><p>Hearing that caught Ryan off guard, he took hold of his own shirt and smelled it. He realized Barnaby was right when the cheap scent of cotton candy cologne assaulted his nose. He nervously nibbled on his bottom lip as he dragged his eyes to look at Barnaby. Ryan searched for any sign of anger in the other blond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertainty

-o-o-  
  
"You wreak of perfume."

 

Hearing that caught Ryan off guard, he took hold of his own shirt and smelled it. He realized Barnaby was right when the cheap scent of cotton candy cologne assaulted his nose. He nervously nibbled on his bottom lip as he dragged his eyes to look at Barnaby. Ryan searched for any sign of anger in the other blond.

 

It took some getting used to with their little 'arrangement'. Ryan didn't like feeling as lost as he did in the relationship. He wasn't really a romantic guy, he loved sex and he loved having a variety of sexual partners. Each of different 'flavors' as he called them. Various kinks and appetites, there wasn't much that Ryan hadn't tried at least once. Ideas like 'love' were never really a big deal to him, at least romance wasn't. It wasn't that he couldn't love; Ryan loved his parents, his iguana, and the attention he'd get from fans. That was all real love.

 

Romantic love wasn't much of a thought for Ryan until he met Barnaby. He admired the guy when he read about him and finally meeting him in person nearly blew his mind. Barnaby Brooks Jr. was damned good at his job and he was a damn fine looker. The ads and pictures on TV and the magazines didn't do the guy justice. For Ryan it was lust at first sight.

 

He approached Barnaby with all the tools he had at his disposal. Ryan's charm failed him immediately and Barnaby barely seemed interested in his well built body. All flirting and sexual innuendos seemed to fly right over the Sternbild media darling's head. It was surprising that a guy as sharp as Barnaby could be so oblivious. It didn't dissuade Ryan though; he started to see it as real challenge. After all, where was the fun if every conquest was easy?

 

If anything good came from the failed courtship it was that Ryan slowly got to learn more about Barnaby. He learned how to recognize the rare times when he was showing his true face. The real Barnaby was much more interesting than the person in the media. Ryan found himself being drawn in and he couldn't really tell if it was simply lust that was driving him anymore. Barnaby's piercing green eyes seemed less harsh and Ryan found that he wanted to see more of those rare, genuine smiles of his. Despite all the defenses the king of heroes put up he couldn't shake off the gravity prince.

 

Ryan finally decided to drop the not-so-subtle hints he had been dropping and asked Barnaby out on a date.

 

"I don't think it would work out." Barnaby spoke without out meeting Ryan's gaze. The tone in his voice wasn't cold as it was a little guarded.

 

"Ah, not into guys, huh?" Ryan grinned, but inside felt a little foolish. Of all the things that could have been the reason, he never thought about the obvious. "You know, there's a cute girl I could introduce you to..."

 

"Now you're starting to sound like Kotetsu." Barnaby a small laugh escaped him as he thought of his partner and his meddling ways. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly before he continued. The subtle smile faded, he looked a little reluctant to continue. "I'm not interested women either."

 

  "Huh?" Ryan gave a confused blink, he met Barnaby's gaze and gave him his full attention. "Then...What are you into?"

 

"No one." Barnaby answered simply. His hesitation was brief but he pushed himself a little to finish. "I'm asexual."

 

Ryan canted his head to the side and looked even more confused. "A-what? You mean like an amoeba?"

 

Barnaby gave a small sigh and  rolled his eyes at the statement. He didn't seem to be a stranger to it. "No, that's asexual reproduction; asexuality in humans is just a lack of sexual attraction."

 

Ryan blinked and was quiet; he took a moment to let what Barnaby told him sink in. "So you never have had sex?"

 

"Never felt a need to, I'm happy doing other things." Barnaby with a small shrug. He started to slip behind that mask he would put on for the media, keeping the other man at a distance. "I bet to you think that's a little weird, right?"

 

"It's...different." Ryan scratched the back of his head. His eyebrows knit together as tried to work the concept of 'asexuality' around in his mind. Seeing Barnaby slip back behind his defenses wasn't a good sign either. He worked hard to get past a little of his shell and he didn't want to lose that. "Would you be willing to teach me more about it?"

 

Barnaby gave a blink and his eyes widened slightly with surprise. "You'd be willing to listen and take it seriously?"

 

"Hey, I'm not stupid, yo! I don't mind learning new things; it gives me an edge on life, right?" Ryan smirked and gave with a wink.

 

And that was how it all started. Ryan got to learn not only more about Barnaby but also a bit about himself. Sexual orientation was something he was already well acquainted with but romantic orientation was completely new. Ryan was in a gray area when it came to romantic orientation, 'demi-romantic' seemed to fit him best. Eventually Barnaby and him made a little arrangement...

 

"Ah, yeah...I kind of had a hook up with a girl from a club before I came here." Ryan a forced half laugh, a nervous smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He still watched Barnaby, searching for any signs of anger.

 

Barnaby frowned a little and walked over to Ryan. He reached out and gave a light tug on Ryan's shirt. "It's okay to have your 'fun' but we agreed you'd watch it with things like cologne, it can give me a headache."

 

Ryan rubbed the back of his neck and gave a sheepish smile. Feeling his way through their relationship wasn't easy. Ryan didn't care for feeling uncertain, he wasn't used to needing to be careful. But in the end he felt Barnaby was worth it. "H-heh, sorry, I didn't even notice it until you said something. I'll toss it in the wash. Mind if I borrow one of your shirts?"

 

"Last time you borrowed my shirt you ended up stretching it out." Barnaby reminded him. "I can't wear it anymore because it's like trying to wear a circus tent."

 

"Are you calling me fat?!" Ryan said with mock hurt.

 

"Well..." Barnaby reached out and gave Ryan a poke to the stomach. "...You have been eating all of the candy gifts fans have sent me."

 

"Oh I see how it is..." Ryan laughed. He then started to make his way to Barnaby's room. "I think I'll practice my impression of Bruce Banner hulking out with one of those nice black shirts you have."

 

Barnaby froze for a moment and then chased after him. "Don't you dare! Those are made of Egyptian cotton!"

 

-The End-


End file.
